The Kitten
by waterrain
Summary: Russia tries to show Serbia that the kitten will love him too, but Serbia believes that Russia's Kitten actually hates Russia. Not to mention Serbia is not that big of a fan of Kittens or Cats. Drabbles that have Russia, Serbia, and Russia's kitten.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This FanFic is drabbles about Russia, Serbia, and Russia's kitten. Serbia is a male and he is not in Hetalia.**

**Random Note I have a female kitten (Her name is Blue due to her bluish fur. She has yellow/goldish eyes) that tends to bite my wrist/hand at random times such as when I'm petting her, she purrs for a few minutes, but suddenly bites my wrist/hand (Sometimes drawing a little blood) and hisses. However five minutes later she is meowing for pets (I told one of my friends and she told me my kitten is Bipolar) and expects me to pet her, but I say forget it 'you had bitten me' yet I still pet Blue despite knowing she might bite me. (I have three other cats, but they behave differently from Blue).**

**The Kitten**

**By Waterrain**

**Russia's View**

I smiled at Serbia and he looked at me with wide dark green eyes.

"Russia that evil ill fated creature is biting your wrist and there is blood."

Serbia said to me in a slow and disbelief kind of tone. I blinked my violet eyes at him, my little one is just showing his love for me, and I tilted my head at him

"Oh my little kitten is just showing affection. Do you want to hold him?"

I told him cheerfully while giving the kitten a kiss on the forehead and Serbia was backing away from me while fiercely shaking his head.

"No way am I going to hold that creature."

I walked closer to him while smiling brightly and my kitten was biting my other wrist. It didn't hurt, I'm glad for this means my little one loves me, and enjoys my company.

"I'm sure he will love you, Serbia. Don't be afraid for my kitten is harmless."

I said in a reassuring voice while nodding and holding my kitten out towards Serbia.

"I think that kitten hates you a whole lot. I'm not afraid of that little thing."

He stated to me calmly while backing away and Serbia must be confused for my little one loves me that is why he bites me.

"No, Serbia. My kitten loves me and he hates America. Plus my kitten is a he not a thing."

I told him smoothly while hugging my kitten and its fur is warm. I recall how much my little one showed his hatred towards America and it brings a smile to my lips.

"Really?"

Serbia asked me and he had a faint smile on his lips. I nodded and then smiled back at him.

"Yes for my kitten purrs and rubs up against his legs."

I told him happily while holding my kitten closer to me and he was clawing my cheeks up a bit.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more Chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Drabbles that have Russia, Serbia, and Russia's kitten. Serbia is a male and he is not in Hetalia. Russia Cat might show up in a few chapters.**

**The Kitten**

**By Waterrain**

**Russia's View**

"Russia, Where are your two wolves at right now?"

Serbia asked me and I smiled brightly at him.

"Do not worry for my wolves and my kitten do get along for they raised him. My wolves were the ones to find him in the snow and brought this little one here to my home."

I told him in a comforting tone and then wondered to myself for when will my wolves be back from hunting.

"Does your kitten bite them too."

I blinked my violet eyes at Serbia in confusion, but then sighed for he has animals and yet does not understand. It is alright and all I have to do is tell him.

"No, The way animals act with one another is different Serbia."

I said calmly while looking at him and then sighed to myself.

"Should I bring my wolf and puppy over?"

"I do not think it would be a good idea for you to bring your wolf and your puppy here, Serbia."

My voice was soft, I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but it was not a good idea and I'm not taking any chances.

"Why?"

"My wolves tend to kill any threats to my kitten and I'm unsure of how your pets will react to my little one. So please do not bring them over for I do not want my protective wolves to kill your pets for they see the kitten as their baby."

I stated firmly and Serbia's face went pale for some reason. I can recall how my wolves have killed quite a few large animals for my kitten and he mostly stays inside where it is warm, but sometimes goes outside to have some fun in the snow. I should change the subject since Serbia might not want to know how my wolves take care of threats towards my kitten and they are also protective of me and I keep them from hurting the other Nations. After all all will become one with mother Russia one day.

"My kitten is good at luring America into a false sense of security by rubbing up against his legs and purring loudly. It always surprises America when my little one throws up a hair ball onto his shoes. My kitten doesn't bite anyone else expect for me. I wonder if he'll bite you?"

I commented happily, giving my little one a hug, and received a gentle bite on my cheek. It didn't hurt and it made me smile brightly. My kitten is so warm even though he is not a long haired type, it is nice to hold something so soft and adorable.

"See how he loves me, da."

I told him cheerfully and my kitten hissed at me which brought a wide smile on my lips. Animals can't speak in the human language, but can express themselves and kittens are better than puppy's because kittens are quieter. It is nice having pets for the other Nations hardly ever visit and at times it is rather lonely along with being dull at times, but I have my pets and they make me forget all about it. Serbia visits me, but is not every single day. I also visit Serbia, but it is not as often as his visits to me.

"Russia, You know what your kitten and you deserve each other."

I wonder why his voice sounds so flat? Was it something that I have said to him? Is he sad at being left out? I will fix it, da. Serbia will not be left out.

"I want you to be included in our love."

I stated firmly and nodded to myself, but then looked into Serbia's dark green eyes.

"What?"

He sounded confused, it is rather nice hearing him confused, but I do not wish to leave Serbia in confusion like I would do with anyone else.

"You and I can pet my kitten together. Then he can show his affection and I would kiss wherever my little one bites you, but you do not need to kiss wherever my kitten bites me because it doesn't cause me any pain."

I commented softly and this is the first time I have ever offered to do such a thing.

"What do you mean?"

Serbia asked me while staring at me and I felt as if my cheeks were burning for some reason.

"Just in case my kitten hurts you too much by his affection and I believe it would help take away your pain."

I gently pulled my little one down and allowed him to be free from my arms. My kitten raced quickly towards Serbia, smelled for a moment at the ankle area, but then flicked his tail at Serbia's right ankle before running back to me. Clawing his way from the carpet all the way to my shirt and I held my kitten.

"This is a first Serbia. He purrs and rubs up against all of the other Nations to lure them in like a month to a fire. Of course my Kitten shows his affection by biting me and I was hoping he would do the same to you. My little one has not ever flicked his tail and walk away before."

I commented calmly and then tilted my head in confusion at Siberia's red cheeks. Is he upset my kitten did not bite him? At least his shoes were not thrown up on.

"At least he didn't throw up a hair ball on your shoes, Serbia? I suppose my kitten does not know you well enough to judge if he hates or loves you, da."

My kitten was nibbling lightly on my scarf and I scolded him gently. He bite my finger not enough to draw blood, Serbia's hands were on his bright red cheeks, and I blinked at him in confusion. What is wrong with Serbia?

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more Chapters.**


End file.
